paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Blustery Future: BrownieXFang pups
Future Generation: CrystalistXFang Pups There are five pups that were brought into the world, shortly after Tundra and Skye's pups were born. Four boys and one girl. Only one of them has powers like Crystalist, but the other four are normal like their dad. The boys are Caspian, Sparky, Dover and Nigel. The only girl is Penny. Appearances Caspian: Dark grey, with white "socks" on his front paws with grayish brown eyes. Given a navy blue collar by Ryder. Sparky: Silver with black ears and tail tip with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. Given bluish green collar by Ryder. Nigel: Comepletely grey, except for his timber wolf grey muzzle and chest and brownish yellow eyes. Given a yellow collar by Ryder Penny: Looks exactly like her mom, Uncle Rocky and Smoky, except she is jet black with white cheek tufts, tail tip and front paws. and she has a silverish black muzzle, patches over her eyes and two spots on her back, one big and the other small, with dark green eyes, similar to her Uncle Smoky. Given a purple collar by Ryder. She has Flower Powers. Dover: Comepletely grey with a white underbelly and muzzle along with brownish eyes. Given a reddish brown collar by Ryder. Personalities Caspian: Is an open book. He mostly like to hang out with Snow, since he likes to do origami with him, and hang out with Bia. Deep, deep down, he has a crush on her. He is usually found in dark areas and likes to talk to his best best friend, a stuffed spider named StupidLegs, and likes to pretend he glows in the dark. Sparky: Is a VERY shy pup. He's mostly seen reading. He, although is very bright. He likes to help his Uncle Rocky with making and repairing stuff and wants to help him in any way he can. He loves to hang out with Antartica, due to his crush on her, and finds her over-excitation extremely adorable. Nigel: Is a bit of a prankster. He loves to scare people a lot and likes to hang out with Cameron, one of Icee and Andrew's pups. He likes to sleep and play pranks on Hershel most of the time, but will ignore you for a few hours of you hurt his feelings. Or let's just say, he pours when he doesn't get his way. Dover: Nice and fun-loving. He's the calm one in the family and likes to play with Boomer a lot. Sometimes, he plays sports with Snowstorm and purposely makes him win, since he knows Snowstorm will give ANYONE grief on beating him. Penny: Loves to hang out with Snowstorm and alter plant growth. She is a bit of a tomboy and likes to hang out with the boys most of all. She finds CJ annoying and says mean stuff behind hers and Snow's back. She doesn't mind Snow, but doesn't like the fact that he's all calm and collective. She is crushing really hard on Snowstorm. Crushes Caspian: He has a bit of a crush on Bia, although she doesn't suspect it. He also gets very flustered when he's around her. Penny: She has a huge crush on Snowstorm. She doesn't want him to suspect it though, so she keeps it a secret. But, Sage is the only one who seems to know. Sparky: He finds Antartica's over-excitation extremely adorable and likes to hang out with her most of any other pup. Dover: He finds Garnet quite amusing, even though she's soft-spoken and is usually the one with her when they're somewhere high. Nigel: He likes to read with Pebble. A lot. He doesn't want his crush to stay a secret, so he decided to tell Dylan about it. He'll never tell Pebble about his crush on her. He thinks that it'll be awkward. Fears Caspian: He's a bit scared of tigers and lions Sparky: He's scared of scary movies like; Stephen King's Pet Cemetery, Cujo or The Shining Penny: She says she's not scared of anything, like Aurora, but really she's terrified of dark woods and poisoness plants Dover: He's kinda scared of the dark and doesn't like going into dark places alone Nigel: He's really scared of zombies. If he sees Frankenweenie, he'll freak out and hide under a blanket in his bed